Flight From Death
by Meredith Webber
Summary: Umbridge is a deatheater. One night during detention she kidnaps Harry for her master. Harry has the horcrux in his scar destroyed and manages to escape death yet again but because of what he discovered "in between" he no longer trusts Dumbledore so rather than go back to Hogwarts he decides to set out and defeat Voldemort his own way.
1. Chapter 1

Utterly miserable, Harry trudged along the corridor towards another horrific detention with Professor Umbridge. He wasn't even sure what he'd done to earn the punishment this time but she had promised to keep him there for hours tonight. It wasn't often that Harry allowed himself to feel sorry for himself but tonight was one of those rare occasions. Tonight literally could not get any worse.

Hermione was pissed at him because he was falling behind on his homework, conveniently ignoring the fact that between the DA (which had been her idea) and endless detentions with the toad bitch he didn't have time to keep up with schoolwork.

Ron was pissed at him because he didn't have time for a chess tournament. Harry had never really liked the stupid game and only ever played to keep his friend happy. He couldn't find it within himself to indulge his best mate's pointless pastime anymore, though; not when he had so many more important things to think about. If Ron wanted someone to humiliate he could find some other sucker.

Professor McGonagall was pissed at him for getting _another _detention with Umbridge, apparently ignoring her warnings to tread carefully around Fudge's lackey. Well, how was he supposed to know how to avoid getting in trouble when the rules kept changing?

Angelina was pissed at him because he was missing yet another quidditch practise. She said he was showing disloyalty to the team and to Gryffindor. Did she honestly think he would rather spend hours getting his hand ripped open than play quidditch for his house?

Nothing was working for him lately and Harry was honestly sick to death of it. He remembered when he'd been riding the Hogwarts Express to begin his first year. He could clearly remember thinking that he had no idea where he was going but that it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. Was it really better, though? How was the wizarding world an improvement to the muggle one?

Yes he had Ron and Hermione and the promise of a home with his godfather if the Ministry ever declared Sirius innocent. That part was nice but this world was what had cost him his parents and he still had the same insane, wannabe despot out for his blood. He was subject to intense scrutiny and ridicule on a daily basis by both the media and the general public and he was recognised everywhere he went, famous for something he didn't even remember and something that, he felt, his father and especially his mother should be getting the credit for.

If he'd stayed in the muggle world, at Privet Drive, he might be having a terrible time with the Dursleys right now but it would have been the only life he'd ever known. He'd survived ten, miserable years in the cupboard under the stairs. He could have survived seven more and then gone on to flee the moment he turned 18, loosing himself in the masses and building himself a better life.

That thought made Harry snort. He knew it was only wishful thinking. He was the famous boy-who-lived, a war hero. There was no way he would have been allowed to get away with not coming to Hogwarts. That was probably the only thing Dumbledore and Fudge would ever agree on. He would have been dragged here kicking and screaming even if he'd tried to refuse. It didn't matter that this messed up world was probably going to get him killed. He was the famous boy-who-lived and the wizarding world needed its hero (or proverbial punching bag depending on the mood).

For better or for worse this was Harry's life now and he could see no way to avoid the dark road he sensed lay ahead of him.

Grimly he knocked on Umbridge's office door, steeling himself to show no weakness in front of the bitch. He hated her with a burning passion and was desperate for these detentions to be over but he would not let himself appear weak while they were going on. There was no way Harry was going to let Umbridge win the undeclared struggle going on between them. "Good evening, Professor."

As he'd expected the defence 'professor' was waiting for him to arrive. She spun around in her chair, a vicious smirk on her ugly face, as he walked through the door. The pink ensemble she was wearing was as hideous as ever, clashing horribly with the walls. "Good evening, Mr Potter."

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and took his customary seat at the little writing table the bitch seemed to have reserved for him. To his surprise, though unlike all his previous detentions there was no parchment or evil looking blood quill waiting for him. Usually no words were exchanged during these 'meetings' beyond their obviously forced greetings and goodbyes. Harry had to ask this time, though. He knew something was up. There was no way the bitch would relent and allow him to use a normal quill instead of the blood one. "Uh, Professor?"

"Ah yes, Mr Potter I see you've noticed that things are going to be different tonight," Umbridge sneered nastily. Harry said nothing, not wanting to give the bitch any extra ammunition. He also thought that feigning ignorance would be the best way to glean information about what was going on. He was right. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment, Potter," the 'woman' continued, a maniacal gleam in her foul eyes. "Years and years trying to guide that idiot Fudge, making sure that he didn't ruin everything. Tonight all my hard work will pay off. Tonight my master will have his vengeance."

Harry had a flashback to the moment, a little over five months earlier when the last defence against the dark arts professor had revealed themselves to be a deatheater. He had a funny feeling that he knew where this was going. Sure enough the sleeves on Umbridge's robes gave way to reveal the dark mark which rested proudly on her forearm. "Oh shit," he mumbled.

Harry lunged for his wand but unfortunately Umbridge was faster. "STUPEFY!" she screamed, pointing her wand at him with far more accuracy and skill than Harry had ever dreamed the fat bitch would have.

Unfortunately her aim was dead on. Umbridge's spell rang true and Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew he was surrounded by people. He slowly regained consciousness and then, remembering what had happened, struggled for his wand. Unfortunately even if he still had it he couldn't get to it because he was tied to a pole in the centre of a large room, his hands behind his back. Directly in front of him, at the front of the room, Lord Voldemort sat in a throne on a raised dais, a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange and Delores Umbridge standing on either side of him. The rest of the deatheaters formed a perimeter around the rest of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see his hated potions professor Severus Snape. Dumbledore claimed that the man was a spy for the light but personally Harry had no idea about the man's loyalties. He guessed he was about to find out one way or another, though because he couldn't see any way out of the situation. He was bound so tightly he had lost circulation in all his limbs, he most likely didn't have his wand and deatheaters were blocking ever exit point. If there was to be any chance of surviving this he was going to need Snape's help.

Harry was disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe that he had been bested by Umbridge, of all people. He realised that his mistake had been not being more suspicious as soon as he walked into the office and saw that there was no blood quill waiting for him. He'd known that there was something up but it had never occurred to him that it would be this bad. If, by some miracle he survived this, he was going to have to be vigilant all the time from now on. He was also going to have to have a serious chat with Dumbledore about his hiring process.

Voldemort noticed that he was awake and smirked at his futile attempt to free himself and get to his wand. "Harry Potter, I can't tell you how delighted I am that this moment has finally arrived," he said silkily. "I welcome you to the home of my father. The filthy scum never gave me much but he did leave me an adequate home, not that he had much of a choice in the matter, of course."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared?" Harry sneered, determined that if today was the day he did he wasn't going to go quietly.

"Oh Harry, so brave just like your blood traitor father," the dark lord said. "Unfortunately that bravery will do you just as much good as it did him. My friends, my loyal deatheaters I have invited you here tonight for a very special occasion: to witness the death of Harry Potter."

"Master, I beg you tell us how you have accomplished this miracle!" Lucius Malfoy sucked up. "Such a thing was thought to be impossible."

"You mean you thought it to be impossible, Lucius," Voldemort sneered. "Happily better deatheaters than you puzzled it out and have accomplished something that will pave the way for the beginning of my new regime." He held out a snake like hand to the women on either side of him. "Delores Umbridge and Bellatrix Lestrange, my two most loyal servants. You will be honoured beyond your wildest dreams."

"Thank you, Master," the two women simpered, shivering in delight at their master's touch.

Harry glared at him, guessing that after Umbridge captured him Lestrange had somehow smuggled him out of Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose. He recognised that this so wasn't the time but he felt more than a little flicker of irritation at the old man. Really, for a school that was supposed to be the safest place on earth, aside from Gringotts, how many more security breaches could there be? It wasn't a school Dumbledore was running, Harry finally realised. It was a fucking madhouse. How anyone survived seven years there was beyond him.

"But Master how, exactly was it done?" Malfoy pressed.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed, brandishing his wand at the deatheater. Harry tried to remain calm as he saw his arch-rival's father fall to the ground screaming and writhing in pain but it was hard as he could still clearly remember the pain of Voldemort's crutiatus curse in the graveyard back in June. "Never question the actions of your betters again, Lucius!" he heard Voldemort yell at Malfoy. "If you cannot figure out how it was done yourself then you obviously do not deserve you status as one of my inner circle members."

"Yes Master, I'm very sorry Master," Malfoy croaked, crawling back to his place in line when Voldemort finally let up on him.

"As you should be," the dark lord said piously. "And now, Harry Potter the highlight of the evening has finally arrived. It is time for you to meet your end. It is the right thing to do to ask the dammed whether he has any last words to share, I believe."

Harry glanced over at Professor Snape and saw that the potions master was just staring impassively at him. So there was obviously going to be no help from that corner, the greasy bastard. Really, how many traitors could Dumbledore possibly cram into the castle? Harry was sure that Hogwarts wouldn't be nearly as messed up if Professor McGonagall was the one to make the hiring and firing decisions.

He turned his attention back to Voldemort, knowing that this was the day he was going to die, Strangely enough, though Harry was okay with that. His life had been a hard one and although he had had hope that eventually things would get better it brought him comfort to know that at least in death he would be with his parents again. His only hope was that in the end Sirius, Ron and Hermione would be okay.

Harry glared at Voldemort, determined to show him no weakness, no fear. "Maybe I will die tonight but that doesn't mean you'll win the war, Tom. Someone _will _kill you just like you killed your muggle father." Voldemort let out a shriek of rage. "Oh!" Harry added mockingly. "Was I not supposed to let on that you're a half blood? I don't suppose you want your little deathmunchers knowing they serve the son of a muggle, do you?"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed again.

The pain was white hot, even worse than Harry remembered it. He gritted his teeth, though and somehow managed not to scream, although he did let out a few whimpers and accidentally put a tooth through his lip in an effort to silence himself. "Ow," he sneered when it was finally over.

"I will kill you, Potter!" Voldemort snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Harry taunted, even though he was sure that things were going to be different this time around. "Exactly how many times have I heard that before? In case you haven't noticed I'm still alive and kicking."

"Not for long, Potter," the dark lord snapped. "It seems almost dishonourable to put you to death while you're tied up like a hog. That is the way it has to be, though because I will not make the mistake of having you get away again like you did in June."

"So go ahead and do it then," Harry sneered. "Kill me."

"As you wish," Voldemort said nastily, raising his wand. "Say hello to your filthy mudblood mother for me and tell your blood traitor father that his disgraceful mutt companion will be along as soon as I can find him. I have promised my dear Bellatrix that the House of Black will be cleansed."

"Good luck with that," Harry mocked. "12 years in Azkaban didn't kill Sirius so I doubt you'll be able to."

"We'll see about that," Voldemort sneered. "Goodbye, Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

There was no chance that he was going to be able to get away so Harry didn't even try and avoid the fluorescent green spell. He embraced the death he knew was coming for him. Surprisingly it was completely painless.

The spell hit him and then Harry Potter knew no more.

* * *

Severus Snape watched, only just managing to keep the horror off his face, as the all too familiar light of the killing curse enveloped Lily's son. He hated the little brat, especially because he was a carbon copy of his filthy father, but he did have his mother's eyes and Severus owed Lily everything. For that reason and that reason alone, as Bellatrix dragged the brat's unconscious form into the throne room and hog-tied him to a pole in the middle of the floor, Severus tried to think of a way to help him but for once he came up empty.

This had been an unexpected meeting so Severus hadn't had the opportunity to tell someone he was leaving. He'd had to go as soon as he'd felt the mark burning so there were no Order members standing by, not that he would have been able to get a message to them when he was surrounded by all of his fellow deatheaters and mere feet from his master. He also couldn't help the brat personally without giving away his position as a spy and as much as Severus owed Lily her son's life was not worth more than the entire cause.

Severus watched what he was sure were Harry Potter's last moments on earth. He would never admit it but he was sort of impressed by the courage Lily's son was showing, especially when he didn't scream under the influence of Voldemort's crutiatus curse. He was amazed that Delores was a deatheater. How the hell had he missed that? Severus had always known that Voldemort didn't allow all the deatheaters to mingle for security reasons but he felt sure the dark lord wouldn't have been able to keep quiet about having such a high ranking Ministry official in his ranks. Albus was going to be so pissed about this, especially when he found out Umbridge had orchestrated the golden boy's death.

He watched emotionlessly as Potter's dead body slumped in its bindings. Severus was sorry that Lily's sacrifice had been for nothing but someone that looked that much like James Potter did not deserve to be alive.

A great cheer went up as the boy's body went lax in death. "Harry Potter is dead!" Bellatrix cackled gleefully.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a teasing voice said.

Severus watched in awe as a very much alive Harry Potter straightened up again and somehow caused his bindings to fall away. "POTTER!" the dark lord screamed. "You're like a cockroach! Why. Won't. You. Die?"

A mock thoughtful expression crossed Harry's face. "Um, let me think about that for a minute," he said sarcastically, holding his chin. "Why won't I die? Oh yeah, I know. I just don't want to!"

"GET HIM!" Voldemort screamed.

Curses flew at Harry from all directions but Severus was mildly impressed to notice that the boy somehow managed to evade them all. "Well I'd like to stay and chat…well, actually I wouldn't!" Harry yelled, between dodging curses. "So long, suckers!"

Harry apparated out of the throne room, expelling so much magic that he weakened the old Manor's foundations, bringing the house down around Voldemort and the deatheaters who were left behind. Everyone began to scramble out of the way as bits of rubble began falling everywhere. Unfortunately Severus wasn't quick enough in escaping.

A ceiling tile hit him in the head and then Severus Snape knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" someone called out to him. "Come on kiddo, open your eyes for me."

Harry groaned softly as he registered someone trying to rouse him from a deep sleep. The closer he got to consciousness the more potent the memories of what had happened tonight became. He wrenched his eyes open and tried to figure out where he was. The only thing he could figure out, though was that he was lying on some sort of carpeted surface and definitely wasn't in Riddle Manor anymore.

He struggled into a sitting position and the next thing he realised was that he was naked. Knowing that he was not alone a hot flush of embarrassment washed over him but before he knew it someone was helping him into a set of robes and sliding a pair of glasses onto his face. As his vision cleared Harry finally got a glimpse of his helper and it was someone he'd thought he would only ever see in photos. "Dad?"

James Potter beamed at him. "I am so, so proud of you, son."

When his father held out his arms Harry went to him willingly and allowed himself to be hugged for a long time. His heart felt lighter and the burden on his shoulders was gone. He may be dead but his wish had come true: he was with his parents again. "Where are we?"

Looking at his surroundings Harry saw that they were in a homey looking living room. He liked to believe that there was a happy, peaceful place you went after you died but he'd never dreamed that the afterlife would be like this. "This is our home in Godrics Hollow, where we lived when you were a baby," James explained. "And right now we are in-between, part way between life and death."

"But we are dead, right?" Harry confirmed, looking around the place where he had been born and his parents and died.

"I am," his father said. "You, on the other hand, could go either way. You have a choice."

"How is that even possible?" Harry enquired. "Voldemort cast the killing curse on me."

Harry shivered slightly as, with trembling fingers, his father reached up and traced the pattern of his lightning bolt shaped scar. "When Voldemort tried to kill you the first time when you were a baby he turned you into something called a horcrux."

Harry listened in horror as his father explained to him exactly what a horcrux was. "You mean I've been carrying around a piece of that freak inside me for all these years?" he yelled, disgusted.

James nodded sadly. "For years it leached off your magic and your soul, trying to take over your body. Most of your magic has been fighting it, trying to protect you. Your mother and I believe that's why you've had so much trouble with what should have been simple spells. You simply haven't had the same reserves as everyone else because your magic's been occupied fighting the horcrux."

"Oh my god," Harry moaned, revolted. He felt dirty, tainted.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, though kiddo," his father told him reassuringly. "This time when Voldemort cast the killing curse at you the piece of his soul that was inside you was destroyed, not your own. Right now you aren't exactly alive but you aren't dead, either. You can go back."

"Can't I just stay here with you?" Harry asked desperately.

"Oh Harry," James sighed, looking stricken. "Son, as much as your mother and I would like to have you with us, always we can't let you do that. It isn't your time yet. You need to go back and live your life."

"What life?" Harry asked bitterly. "During the holidays I'm locked up with the Dursleys, supposedly for my own good. During the year I'm stuck at Hogwarts being mocked by the media and tortured by the rest of the students. And let's not forget the annual event when I inevitably only narrowly escape death. How, exactly is that living? If that's what life is then I would rather be dead. I can't do it anymore."

James hugged him again. "Son, I know it may not seem like it now but things are going to get better," he promised. "I've seen it. You, your mother and I will all be together one day but this time you need to go back so you can experience the happiness you deserve."

"How can I ever be happy?" Harry asked desperately, pleading for his father to understand why he couldn't live like this any longer. "I have the Ministry out to make me miserable, Voldemort wanting to kill me and Dumbledore controlling me. Assuming I live that long, it's not like anything's going to change even after I come of age and can make my own choices. My status as the boy-who-refused-to-die will make sure I'll be pushed into lots of stuff I don't want to do and Dumbledore will still try and control me, all in the name of his precious greater good."

James smirked. "Just because you have to go back doesn't mean I'm going to send you back empty handed, son. That's the reason I was chosen to be the one to meet with you. I'm supposed to teach you all the things Dumbledore should have already and various other things that will help you deal with him and old Snake Face. Trust me, Dumbledore won't be able to control you once I'm finished with you."

Looking at his father Harry felt the first stirrings of hope within him but he still had to ask. "How can you do that and still send me back? Right now my body's lying in the middle of Voldemort's house. Who knows what he'll do to it if I take too long going back?"

James shook his head. "Time has no meaning here, kiddo. I could take the time to teach you literally everything I know and could still send you back to less than a second after you were hit by the killing curse."

"And how would I escape Riddle Manor?" Harry enquired. "I was tied up, didn't have a wand and was surrounded by Voldemort and all the deatheaters."

"Don't worry about that," James promised. "I have a plan. Your friends will have you back in no time."

"My friends!" Harry gasped, for the first time remembering Ron, Hermione and Sirius who were what he'd been thinking of when he was sure he was going to die. "Ron, Hermione and Sirius! How are they?"

James shook his head sadly. "Right now not enough time has passed so they don't know what's happened but I can tell you what happens to them if you choose not to go back. Trust me, it isn't good."

"Tell me," Harry begged.

"As with you, there are good things in Padfoot's future," his father said. "He's finally going to get the happiness he deserves. Right now, though he's so depressed that you are the only reason he's holding on to life. Once he hears you've been murdered he starts drinking more and more until, during a binge, he snaps, apparates to Riddle Manor and allows himself to be murdered, although Bellatrix Lestrange tortures him mercilessly for days first. Your friends Ron and Hermione don't have very much in common anyway so without you to hold them together they start fighting more and more until, in short order, they aren't friends anymore. As a muggleborn Hermione's in danger from Voldemort so, with no friends in the wizarding world, decides not to return to Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year. She returns to her muggle roots but ends up dying along with her parents when deatheaters attack her home and she can't defend herself because her wand's been snapped. Ron finishes Hogwarts and goes to work with his father in the Ministry while also a member of the Order of the Phoenix, fighting Voldemort. He dies, along with his sister, when werewolves literally tear them both apart."

"Oh god," Harry moaned, knowing in that moment that he didn't have any other option than to go back. He was sceptical about the happiness that his father said was coming for him – after all, when had anything ever worked out for him – but he couldn't let that happen to Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Maybe he couldn't be happy himself but he would put everything into ensuring that the people he cared about were. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

James held him at arm's length. "You're saying that you'll go back?" he asked, a small smile playing about his lips.

Harry nodded resolutely. "I can't let that happen to my friends."

James gave into a huge, mischievous smile that made Harry remember his father had once been the leader of the marauders. He wondered what he had just let himself in for. "Excellent," James said happily. "You're making the right decision, kiddo and I promise you that you won't regret this. Come with me. Let's get this party started."

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later Harry walked with his father through the deserted streets of Godrics Hollow, back towards their house. It was time for him to leave now so they were heading back to the place where it had all began. Strangely enough the thought of this moment of parting didn't hurt Harry was much as he'd though it would. He knew that he would see his father again one day and get to meet his mother. He was also comforted by the fact that his mother and father were watching over him, always.

"The binding Dumbledore put on your core is undone now so as soon as you get back to your body you'll have an explosion of accidental magic," his father told him. "That should take care of the ropes you were tied up with. As soon as you're free apparate straight to Gringotts and ask for Zkux. He's been manager of the Potter accounts for years and will help you out. Ask to hear my will."

"And he'll really be able to help me get away from the Dursleys?" Harry asked hopefully.

James nodded. "For a goblin he is fiercely loyal to our family and will help you as much as he can. What you'll need to do is become an emancipated minor. It's rare that the Ministry allows for such a status to be bestowed on someone who doesn't even have their OWLS but you have the means to support yourself and no real family left in the wizarding world so they don't have grounds to refuse your request. Dumbledore might give you some trouble but if he does remember that you have a lot of dirt on him now."

"Yeah," Harry growled. "I do."

Even when, these past few months, Dumbledore had blatantly ignored him Harry had always had the greatest of respect for the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now he didn't know what to think about the old man. He'd been horrified to find out about Voldemort's horcrux in his scar and was amazed that Dumbledore had never said anything about it. Worst still was the discovery that within days of his mother and father's deaths Dumbledore had bound most of his magical core, probably to ensure Voldemort didn't have access to so much raw power if he failed to stop the horcrux from taking him over. Playing devil's advocate James had pointed out that Dumbledore could just have killed him as an infant to deal with the horcrux problem but had instead allowed him to live, at least on some level. Harry had been able to tell that his father didn't really believe that, though and neither did he.

They'd found out that if this hadn't happened the only other way to deal with the horcrux – therefore ensuring Voldemort could be killed – was if he died first. And Dumbledore hadn't really allowed Harry to live. He'd just locked him up with the Dursleys and taken a chance that what little magic he'd been left with would be able to hold the horcrux at bay. Even in the name of the greater good Harry felt Dumbledore had taken way too many liberties with his life. Not anymore, though. Dumbledore could try and control him but he would not succeed.

"And Sirius won't mind that I'll be emancipated?" he asked.

James shook his head. "No, kiddo. Sirius just wants you to be safe and happy. He'll be thrilled that you're finally free of the Dursleys and, emancipated or not he'll still want to give you a home when the time comes."

"Good," Harry said, relieved. Because regardless of whether he would be a legal adult he still wanted to live with his godfather once Sirius was free. "Dad, do I really need to contact Fudge? He's an idiot."

"I don't disagree with you," James laughed. "But you need him. After Fudge, Amelia Bones is next in line to become Minister of Magic but her leaving the DMLE now would be a disaster, especially because Rufus Scrimegeour would be her successor. If you leave Fudge in place and voice your support for him so he keeps his job even after it comes out that, despite what he's been saying, Voldemort really is back he'll be indebted to you. He'll give you much more leeway to carry out your plans and you can always get rid of him so Amelia or someone can take his place once the war is over."

Harry liked the way his father just assumed he was going to survive the war. Knowing that his father had faith in him made him feel good, or maybe it was just because of what James had 'seen' about the future. Apparently his father wasn't allowed to tell him about his own future and Harry had long ago given up asking but he had picked up titbits about other people's futures, mainly Sirius and Professor Lupin's.

Thinking about what his father had said Harry frowned. He didn't like the idea of anyone, even Fudge, being indebted to him and he hated the idea of using his fame to get what he wanted but his father had made him realise that if he ever wanted the war to be over there was no other way. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "Maybe I'll ask Zkux to set up a meeting at Gringotts so I don't have to go to the Ministry."

"Good idea," James nodded. "Eventually it will be safe for you to go to Fudge's office, and probably better for you if you do, but until you've established a relationship with Fudge and he accepts that Umbridge betrayed him it's definitely a good idea to stay clear of his office."

"I will," Harry promised as they walked through the front door of their home. "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too kiddo," James said, pulling him into a rough embrace. "Go on. Get out of here and be happy, okay? Remember that your mum and I are never too far away from you and we are so, so proud of you."

James didn't come any further than the front step but Harry headed inside, down the hallway and into the light which he knew would take him back to life. He knew that things were probably going to get worse before they got better but Harry had faith that in the end everything would be okay.

* * *

"Are you sure that Harry made no indication of where he was going?" Albus Dumbledore asked his potions master as they emerged from the pensive, having watched Severus' memory of what had taken place at Riddle Manor tonight for the fourth time.

"For the tenth time old man, YES!" Severus growled. "Look in the pensive! That's everything I saw and heard tonight. I had no idea Umbridge was a deatheater and had kidnapped Potter until I got there and I lost consciousness when the brat brought the house down on top of us. By the time I regained awareness he was obviously long gone."

"And how did Tom take what happened?" Albus asked warily, trying to decide whether this turn of events was good or bad.

Unlike Severus and Tom Albus knew exactly how Harry had managed to survive the killing curse for a second time but even with the horcrux inside his scar destroyed he couldn't understand how the binding he'd put on Harry's magic had been destroyed or how the boy had been able to immediately harness enough control over his magic to apparate out of Riddle Manor.

"He's murderous, obviously and not just because of the destruction of his ancestral home," Severus reported. "He's always assumed that Potter's only escaped death thus far because of your protection and his own mistakes. Now, though he's beginning to see the boy as a significant threat. Until tonight he's always told deatheaters that if they run across Potter they're to capture him so he can kill him personally. Now, though he's declared that the first deatheater to murder the boy will be his second-in-command. Seeing as I technically have the most access to Potter I expect that it won't be long until I'm ordered to murder the boy and produce his body as evidence."

"That is…not good," Albus said, as always master of the understatement. Until now Harry had always had some level of protection because deatheaters were too scared to go after him themselves and the blood protection Lily Potter had died to give her son shielded him from Tom. Now, though it was open season and Albus didn't know if Harry would be able to withstand the wrath of all the deatheaters. "Where is Tom now?"

"Much to Lucius and Narcissa's consternation he has taken up residence inside Malfoy Manor," Severus reported. "Albus, what should I do if I am ordered to kill the boy? It's not like I can actually murder him but by the same token I can't return to the dark lord's side unless I do."

Albus shook his head. "I don't know, my boy. We'll have to play it by ear. I fear, though that your days as a spy are coming to an end."


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black sat at the table in his mother's basement kitchen, trying to survive what had to be the most pointless Order meeting ever. His teeth gritted, he glared at Dumbledore, at the head of the table. Seeing as it was his house protocol dictated he should have been at the head of the table but the old man had usurped him, an act of sheer arrogance on Dumbledore's part. It would have been just as easy, if not easier, for him to run the meeting from the centre of the table but Sirius knew that the old man couldn't stand to give up the image of control that sitting at the head of the table gave him.

All in all Sirius didn't really care about that, though. Pureblood etiquette and protocols had never been important to him so Dumbledore could sit where he liked. What did bother Sirius, though was the old man's attitude to his godson's disappearance. Dumbledore had just played Snivellus' memory of the events that had taken place at Riddle Manor tonight. Harry was out there somewhere, missing and probably injured. They should have been out there looking for him but instead Dumbledore was insisting they all sat around and talked about it.

A cacophony of loud voices surrounded him. Molly Weasley was wailing at the top of her lungs about 'the poor baby's suffering' while poor Arthur and Bill tried, and failed, to calm her. Moony was bemoaning the fact "they'd failed the pup again" and all the aurours in the Order, along with Minerva, were loudly castigating Dumbledore for letting another deatheater be defence against the dark arts teacher. Sirius tuned all of them out, though; Snape's memory repeating itself over and over again in his mind. It had made his blood run cold.

Harry was all he really had in the world, the only thing that made his miserable life worth living. Sirius had felt like such a failure when he'd seen Harry suffering under Voldemort's crutiatus curse, somehow forcing himself not to scream despite the agony the curse caused. James and Lily had appointed him to look after their son in their absence and Sirius had failed to protect him _again. _

Sirius had felt a glimmer of life inside him when Harry scoffed at Voldemort's plans to cleanse the House of Black. He was glad that his godson had faith in him but Sirius knew that if Harry had died tonight he gladly would have gone to Bellatrix and allowed his psychotic cousin to murder him because without Harry, Sirius had nothing to live for. There was no way that Sirius would have been able to go on with his life while knowing that Harry had been sent to his grave due to his own failure as godfather. Somehow, though Harry had survived. Sirius had never been so proud of his godson as he was when Harry somehow survived the killing curse _again _and openly mocked Voldemort and his army before bringing the house down upon them all and escaping. Harry was still out there somewhere and Sirius wanted to look for him but he was forced to sit through this rubbish. It was completely pointless. This conversation wasn't getting them anywhere and hours had already passed since Harry levelled Riddle Manor. By the time the Order finally got around to looking for Harry the resourceful teen could be absolutely anywhere.

The entire room froze suddenly as Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, fluttered in through the kitchen door, obviously having arrived via one of the upstairs windows. Dumbledore and Molly both stood up expectantly, each clearly wanting to read what they hoped would be news of Harry, but Hedwig evaded them, swooping over to the other side of the room and landing on the table in front of Sirius. The ex-prisoner of Azkaban raised his eyebrows in surprise as Hedwig cast a surprisingly disdainful look around the kitchen. "Well, it looks like the letter is intended for you, Sirius," Dumbledore commented mildly. "Please have a look and tell us if it contains any relevant news."

Sirius carefully took the roll of parchment from Hedwig and nearly fainted with relief when he recognised Harry's handwriting on it. He opened it and choked at his godson's message. "Read it aloud, Padfoot," Moony prompted, an edge in his voice that made Sirius want to punch him. It infuriated Sirius how the werewolf acted as though he had a right to a say in Harry's life when, aside from the year he'd spent teaching at Hogwarts, Moony hadn't initiated any contact with Harry since way back when James and Lily had still been alive. He did read the letter out loud, though, purely for the amusement of seeing certain people's reactions to Harry's rebellious and sarcastic message.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I'm sure by now you will have heard what went down with the toad bitch but please don't worry about me. I'M FINE! Either Snake-Face really sucks at the AK curse or my name should be changed from 'the boy-who-lived' to 'the boy-who-really-can't-die.'_

_Please tell Dumbledore for me that I think Professor McGonagall should be the one to make all the hiring and firing decisions at Hogwarts from now on. I mean, look at Dumbledore's track record. With the number of deatheaters he's let into the castle over the years he could just invite old-Tommy boy along as well and they could have a reunion. Professor McGonagall seems like she has more sense than that. _

_I'm also sure that by now Snivelly is bitching about me bringing a house down on his greasy head. He can go to hell, though. He deserves that, and more, after everything he's done and you can tell him that from me if you want. _

_You probably want to know where I am but that's one thing I can't tell you yet. I have some stuff to take care of now, stuff that I can't have Dumbledore interfering with so I'm going off on my own for a bit rather than going back to Hogwarts. I'm perfectly safe, though and I will keep up with my studies. I'm also hoping that you, at the very least, will get to see me before Christmas. _

_Now that Umbitch is, presumably, gone from Hogwarts my firebolt can be liberated. Please see if you can make Dumbledore give it and my trunk to you for safekeeping. I don't give a damn what happens to most of my stuff but my broom, invisibility cloak, photo album and the marauders map are important. _

_Please don't worry about me and more importantly please don't do anything dumb like get yourself re-captured by the Ministry. You're the only real family I have left and loosing you would seriously suck. Besides, sometime soon the rat WILL get what's coming to him but what will be the point of that if you aren't around to enjoy your freedom? Be safe, Sirius and I'll see you in a few weeks._

_Love, _

_Harry _

"Albus, you can't let this stand!" Molly immediately started ranting. "Harry's so young, practically still a baby! There's no way he can be left to run around on his own, especially at a time like this!"

"That ungrateful little brat!" Snape seethed.

"Albus, we have to bring him to safety!" Moony said in an impassioned voice. "He needs protecting!"

"I agree," Minerva huffed. "But he does make one good point. You and I will be having a serious conversation in the near future about the school's staffing policies, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

Realising that the conversation was still going nowhere Sirius tuned all the idiots out again. He seriously considered his godson's words to him. Sirius was understandably worried about Harry but unlike the rest of the Order of the Phoenix he had faith in his godson's abilities to protect himself. Remembering conversations long ago with Lily and a few things Harry had let slip these past couple of years Sirius had a pretty good idea about what sort of life Petunia Dursley had given her nephew and if Harry could survive that for over 10 years he could definitely keep himself safe from Voldemort for the few weeks that remained until Christmas. The thought of sitting here in the house, doing nothing, while Harry was out there doing Merlin-knew-what made Sirius feel less than useless but, for now, at least, he would go along with what his godson wanted.

In some of his more depressing moments these past few months, stuck inside his hated childhood home, Sirius had contemplated ending his life. He knew it would free him from his own misery but he'd never considered what sort of an effect his death might have on his godson. As far as Sirius was concerned Harry should hate him. For some odd reason, though he didn't. Or maybe it wasn't so odd. The Order of the Phoenix members around him may claim that they all had Harry's best interests at heart but they were the ones who had abandoned the boy in muggle hell for a decade and then left him to sink or swim in a world he didn't really understand after he turned 11. After escaping Azkaban Sirius had made sure to write to Harry as often as possible, to send birthday and Christmas presents and to visit when he could. It wasn't much but, he suddenly realised, it was more than anyone else had done for Harry.

Sirius re-read part of Harry's letter. _'You're the only real family I have left and loosing you would seriously suck.' _

As far as Sirius was concerned he was almost as responsible for James and Lily's deaths as Wormtail so he honestly wasn't sure whether he had the right to call himself Harry's family. His opinion didn't matter, though. _Harry _loved him and that was the important thing. Sirius had been a pretty poor godfather so far and if he did something to get himself killed now, leaving Harry to the tender mercies of all those who had, at best, neglected him it would be the height of selfishness and he would deserve every bad thing anyone had ever said about him.

Azkaban had thrown Sirius into a hole so deep and dark he wasn't sure it would be possible to ever get out of and being back in the house of his childhood nightmares wasn't helping either. Somehow, though Sirius knew that he had to find a way to conquer his demons. The knowledge that Harry loved him and had faith in him left Sirius feeling more alive than he had done in years.

For Harry, Sirius would change.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was already in a foul mood when he arrived at Gringotts – how dare the goblins _summon _him _the minister _to a meeting? – and he only became more infuriated when he was ushered into a meeting room and saw who was waiting for him. "Potter!" he snarled.

Cornelius had spent the entire morning being harassed by Dumbledore who wanted him to send aurous to investigate his claims that Delores had abducted the brat and absconded from Hogwarts. Cornelius had tried to reach Delores but had had no luck so he was forced to concede that his senior undersecretary was missing. He didn't believe that Delores had done anything to Potter, though. It was more likely that the brat had done something to the poor woman and was now on the run from the law. That there was still no sign of Delores but the Potter boy was sitting here without a care in the world only served to cement the Minister's suspicions.

"Minister Fudge," Harry greeted in an even tone, nodding his head in greeting.

"What is going on here? Where is Delores? What have you done with her?" Cornelius demanded, immediately on the attack.

Potter, though ignored his questions, just sitting back in his chair with a small smirk on his face. Potter's account manager, though also went on the attack. "Sit down!" the goblin ordered in a hard voice. "You may be Minister of the humans but you are currently a guest on goblin territory and have no authority within these walls. If you attack my client again, physically or verbally, this meeting will be called to a halt and you can leave without the information that Mr Potter has invited you here to receive."

"What could the boy possibly have to say that is of interest to me?" the Minister sneered.

"I can tell you what happened to Madam Umbridge, your undersecretary," Harry said. "And without Dumbledore's interference I can tell you the truth about what happened back in June and the one previous."

The Minister of Magic froze. Cornelius abhorred the thought of having to work _with _Potter. More than anything he wanted to say no deal and haul the brat in for an official interrogation about what happened to Delores but the idea of getting one over Dumbledore caused him to have pause. Dumbledore may have been kicked off the Wizengamot but he still had plenty of friends around the Ministry and if Potter was hauled into interrogation the former Chief Warlock would almost certainly call in ever favour he was owed to get the brat out of custody without being interviewed. Here it was just him, Potter and one lousy goblin. Surely there would be no harm in finding out what the boy had to say before deciding on a more official route.

"Did I mention, Mister Fudge, that my client's offer has a time limit on it?" the goblin asked nastily. "My client wishes to go down the proper channels but if you choose not to take him seriously there are other directions he can turn for help. Decide what you want."

The Minister scowled at the goblin but then he nodded. He knew he would be stupid to turn this down. Dumbledore had always restricted access to Potter but now he was being offered unprecedented access to the boy's mind. "You have the floor, Potter."

Harry nodded in thanks then reached under the table, pulling out a pensive. "Minister, so there are no misunderstandings between us my goblin friends have granted me permission to use my want on goblin territory to swear an oath to you that the memories in this pensive are mine and haven't been tampered with in any way. I have to ask, though are you okay with that or will you haul me in on underage wizardry charges again?"

The image of Potter facing criminal charges for the second time in less than six months filled Cornelius with joy but that would defeat the purpose of this meeting. "Consider yourself exempt from the underage restrictions for the next 24 hours," he said.

"Thank you," Harry said, drawing a wand which Cornelius was interested to note didn't look like one of the standard Olivander ones. Had Dumbledore taken him to one of the more exotic crafters? "Anyway, let's get this show on the road. I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear upon my life and magic that all the memories I will show Cornelius Fudge today are true and have not been tampered with in any way. So mote it be."

The Minister nodded, pleased with the thoroughness of the oath. He didn't like the boy but he was forced to trust him now because, due to the oath, if any of the memories Potter showed were fabricated he would drop dead immediately. Potter had literally staked his life on his trustworthiness. "Right, let's get down to business then, shall we?" he stated pompously, trying to exert some control of the proceedings.

"Yes," Harry said. "I was thinking that so you have some background understanding when I show you what happened to Madam Umbridge I would show you what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament first."

"That sounds fine, Potter," Cornelius said, leaning over the pensive.

Harry followed him in. "This is what happened from the moment Cedric Diggory and I found the cup in the maze until the moment I brought his body back to Hogwarts," he said, swallowing hard.

Cornelius watched in horrified disbelief as two boys conspired for a Hogwarts victory in the Triwizard Tournament, only for one of them to be murdered for his sportsmanship. He watched as Peter Pettigrew, a man believed to be long dead and considered a hero by most of the wizarding world, returned the worst dark lord in the history of the world to life. He watched as many of the wizarding world's most upstanding citizens outed themselves as deatheaters. He watched as Potter showed more courage than men decades older than him would in the face of their parents' murderer. He watched as Potter suffered under You-Know-Who's torture curse and then committed what was probably the greatest act of bravery the Minister of Magic had ever seen in order to honour a young boy's last wish and return Cedric Diggory's body to his parents.

The memory ended as Harry arrived back at Hogwarts with Cedric's body and they were both ejected from the pensive. Cornelius didn't need to see any more. He knew what had happened next. Both Harry and Dumbledore had tried to tell him what had happened and, not wanting to have to face the prospect of leading their world through a war, he had pooh-pooed them, probably condemning them all to certain death. As the full impact of what he'd just seen set in the Minister of Magic staggered backwards and sank back into his seat.

"He really is back then," Cornelius said, staring at Harry in horror.

"Sorry, Minister," Harry, who had sat down next to Zkux, said impassively.

"Mr Potter…..Harry, I need to bring Amelia Bones in on this," Cornelius said.

Harry's account manager nodded. "Mr Potter and I expected something like this," Zkux said magnanimously. "You may use my fireplace to get her here. We will wait for her arrival before showing the next memories."

Cornelius hurried off to summon the Head of the DMLE, really hoping that she would know what to do. He'd never gotten along with Amelia, mainly because Lucius and Delores didn't like her, but no matter how much she disagreed with the decisions he made she had always been a loyal member of his administration and Cornelius knew he would need her in the coming days, weeks and months. He realised now that he had royally messed up but that wasn't the important thing at the moment. As Minister of Magic it was his responsibility to find a way to deal with You-Know-Who before their world was destroyed and hopefully if he did that well enough he would find a way to save his career as well.


End file.
